The Great War
by Big Wolf
Summary: Finally pulled away, Syaoran condem in the forbidden forest, and Tomoyo abused and ran away. Each found comfort in each other. Syaoran/Tomoyo. I'll probably change the rating later. R+R.
1. The Seperation

Oh hey, this is going to be my first Syaoran and Tomoyo fanfic. Why I decided to make this  
fanfic is because I was a little tired of the same old S+S everyday so, it's a change.  
  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura or its' characters.  
  
**********  
The Great War  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The Seperation  
  
The greate gratuation. Everyone will be able to go to their parents and home for rest until they begin  
college. Everyone seem happy to be out of school, but one person out of the entire school was not  
so happy. Kinomoto Skaura, the great card mistress, just turn 18, has waited for all her life for this   
moment but when it came she tried to turn away for it.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran, also 18, a great friend and admire to Sakura. He had a crush on  
her since being a kid who team up with her and her gardian to capture the Clow Cards, hoping that  
he would someday have a chance when he would be able to get them back to his family. But since  
the cards has been turn to Sakura cards there was nothing for him to do but to step aside.  
  
"N..nothing really..." Sakura replied quietly  
  
"Oh come on Sakura do you think I would believe you when you answer me like that?" Syaoran   
said as he took a seat next to her under next the oak tree giving some shade.  
  
"Well, I always though that today will never come, and now it came and I don't think I'm really for  
it. Havn't you always wonder when everyone will be parted? and how we say that it will never happen  
but it just happens anyway?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess, but it wouldn't be long until we meet again, if in fate we were meant to be together,  
it will happen eventually."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, fate, what if I don't see you again, I don't know what I will do Syaoran..."  
Sakura cover her mouth because of the outburst  
  
Stunned, Syaoran just looked at Sakura amazingly, and slowly he gave her a sad smile "I'm sure  
we'll see each other again Sakura, and if we don't I'm sure you'll meet someone"  
  
"How can you say that?!!" Sakura shouted, tears begining to form in her eyes.  
  
"Don't misunderstand Sakura, eventhough I like you and everything, I'm just saying that if fate say that  
we weren't meant to be we weren't, and I want you to be happy, if it would help, forget about me  
and move on" Syaoran said sadly, as tears also began to form in his eyes. 'I can't let her see me like  
this, I have to be the strong one'. Getting up and look back once again "I'm sure we'll meet eachother  
again Sakura." and left.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
~~~Li's Mansion~~~  
  
"Welcome home, Syaoran..." Li Mei [I just made that up], his mother, said quietly, not looking up  
from her tea.  
  
"Yes mother" Syaoran bow.  
  
"You disappointed me, and our family, and morely the elders are not please of the turn of events..."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you mother..."  
  
"Don't lie" his mother finally looked up from her tea, tears dripping down her eyes, making Syaoran  
totally stunned, "don't lie to me, you can lie to anyone else but me Syaoran, I know you're not sorry,  
I know you're in love with her, I know that you gave her the clow cards, I know you helped her,  
save her sorry ass, doing everything in your power to help her get the cards away from our family..."  
  
Syaoran bowed his head even further, feeling the guilt for making his mother cried.  
  
"From now on, I have no son, you'll be in a strictly under the control of the elders, I no longer able to  
take all the blame for you until you take over the clan, and you will start on your punishiment the first  
thing in the morning, goodbye..." breathing heavily, his mother slowly stood up to compose herself  
and left him in misery.  
  
'How?..why?...First Sakura, now my own mother' his face determined, Syaoran stood and left to his   
room to prepar for the morning training and his purnishiments for the elders, and the humiliation from  
his entire clan.  
  
~~~Tomoyo's residents~~~  
  
"You're what?!" Tomoyo asked in an outburst eventhough she rarely does it.  
  
"I'm going to move back with your father...WE are moving to you father's house" her mother replied  
gently, placing the cup of tea back in its' holder.  
  
"Well can I at least bring Sakura with me to where ever we are going?"  
  
"Did you think before you asked that?" her mother yelled for the first time in her life, recieving a sharp  
inhale from Tomoyo. "We're leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not, you might as well pack,  
and call Sakura before we leave to Honk Kong where your father live." wth that her mother turned  
on her heel and left the room, leaving a totally stunned Tomoyo in shock.  
  
'Leave Sakura,'  
  
~~~Sakura's room~~~  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?" Sakura answer quietly wondering who it was to called this late  
  
"um..Sakura?"  
  
"Tomoyo?..what's wrong?"   
  
"Um...I just wanted to call you before I leave to Honk Kong tomorrow with mother..."   
  
"What?! But why?...I though you would go to college near here, in Tokyo." Sakura answered   
fanatically.  
  
"Sorry, but mom decided we would go to live with father, and she talked something about her   
company moving to Honk Kong, so it's a perfect set up" Tomoyo said quietly, trying her hardest to   
hold back the tears  
  
"Oh...then I guess this is good bye..." answered Sakura   
  
"We'll meet each other someday Sakura..." Tomoyo said "and I'll ask mother if you can come to   
visit, or let me come home to see you..." silence "good bye Sakura" click.  
  
'She's gone, just like Syaoran, gone...'  
  
~~~Honk Kong, Li's resident~~~  
  
"...after a moment of consideration..." the elder pause infont of the entire family and clan of Li Syaoran  
who at the moment kneel on the floor in disgrace and humiliation "Li Syaoran, future ruler of Li clan,  
will train in the forbidden ground, out of reach from everyone but the elements which he will learn to  
control under the guide of myself and the rest of the elders. No one but us will be in contact with him,  
and no one shall help him. His life in now in the hands of fate, whether he live or not is up to him and  
god himself. Have the last look at him for the remaining time, cause it will be the last you see of him  
in many years to come...if he survive the training"   
  
'Mumbles, everywhere, they're talking about me, those fools, what do they care...even my mother   
doesn't care anymore...' he dare to turned his head to the side, only to see his sisters wheeping, and  
his mother stare coldly at him 'at least she care enough to see me before I leave to hell'  
  
'Fools...'  
  
~~~Honk Kong, Tomoyo's dad's house~~~ [sorry, don't know what else to call it]  
  
"Well we're here!" her mother said excitedly  
  
"Welcome honey" her father spoke sweetly to her mother. [I didn't give them name because they're   
not going to be here long...or something like that]  
  
"Hello father" Tomoyo said shyly  
  
"oh, it you" he replied giving her a cold stare "...well just don't stand there, move your things into the  
house, and take your mother's things too"  
  
"What?! but I though..." Tomoyo started but was cut quickly by her father's glare  
  
"I don't give a damn what you think girl, take your things and your mothers inside the house [pretty   
big house, if I don't say so myself] now!" he shouted and quickly turn to her mother and kissed  
her violently.  
  
"Hai.." Tomoyo replied softly 'same old dad, wonder how long I could take this before I explode'  
  
********  
  
Continue  
  
Unlike the other fanfiction I did, this one is a little faster if I don't say so myself, so keep up the   
reading, and don't forget to review. 


	2. Changes in Our lives and Meeting?

Just wanted to remind those of you who does not understand that I do not own Card Captor  
Sakura that...umm...I don't own card captor Sakura...hehe.  
  
Oh yeah, this is Syaoran and Tomoyo fanfic. I read some of them, and decided there aren't many of  
them out there, or some just need more to it. For example like some just said "ohh, my god, Tomoyo  
is so cute, and kind...blablabla..." whatever, so anyway let go on with the story.  
  
******  
Changes in Our lives and  
Meeting?  
  
~~~Forbidden forest~~~  
(Private property of the Li clan, estimasion of 20 acre, off limite...at least they though...)  
  
4 months later...  
  
"Damn!" Syaoran sigh in frustration as he threw away the broken blade, in the punishment, he wasn't   
allow to use his sword but one of the crapy, and continue running. The elder explained that if he was   
as good as he think he would be able to use any kind of sword to summon his magic. "What do they   
do?, certainly not magic as for as I'm concerned, and having mother summoning that damn monster   
is just evil. Now it's on the lose and I have no fucking idea how to kill it."  
  
"Trust in yourself Syaoran and the environments around you, let them be your guide"   
  
"I'm trying, and you keep saying that same damn line like it's going to help me." Syaoran yelled   
stopping for a breath to look back. Not seeing the three headed creature that was chasing him   
earlier he sat down taking a deep breath. "Damn you to hell!" he said silently, not hearing anymore  
of the elders, in frustration he punched the tree closest to him.  
  
"Fuck you! do you hear me, damn you all to hell!" bleeding, Syaoran sunk down to his knee "Why?,  
why me?, what did I do wrong, why did you all condem me like an animal, have I not recieve enough  
punishment?, why can't you just let me go? I don't want this, any of this, if it meant for me to be in  
here why can't you just ban me! WHY?"  
  
"Because you're the one..." four voices echo in the forest. Soft voice, hard voice, flow in between,   
mixing.  
  
"W..who was that?" Syaoran said, not knowing if he would get an answer or not.  
  
"We are them, the ones around you..." again those voices  
  
"Show your self!" he yelled getting up ready to fence himself from harm.  
  
"Believe in yourself and in us...we are you only hope..."   
  
"Like hell you are!" he yelled...silence..."Damn those elders trying to mess with my head again, I'll show  
them when I get out of here, the first thing I'll do is have their head in a plater in display cass.." finally  
looking at his hand which was now bleeding like the most of his body "...damn fucking monster,  
at least give me a yell before you fucking jump on me...at least those damn elders gave me a healing  
charm..." with a quick mumble, most of the cuts were healed. One thing about a healing charm was   
it takes a lot out of you, so it's usually tiring.  
  
"I'm definitly sleeping without a fire tonight..." with that Syaoran fell asleep.  
  
~~~Another part of Honk Kong~~~  
(Tomoyo's current resident)  
  
"No father, please don't" Tomoyo whimpered, step backward.  
  
"Come on honey, I'm going to turn you into a woman tonight...oh and don't worry about your mother,  
she won't be coming home tonight" her father spoke softly and sweetly.   
  
"Please don't..." Tomoyo took another step to the door.  
  
"Oh god Tomoyo, you look exactly like your mom when she was young, beautiful, sweet...now please  
come to dady..." he step closer  
  
"No, please don't" she plead, and sudden shock when her father took a stride and forcefully slaped  
her.  
  
"I said come to me, but I guess we're going to have to make things harder than I though" Taking a   
fistfull of her shirt, he pull a pieace of it of exposing her bra. But that was all he saw before he cried  
in pain and whimper in pain bringing his hand down to his lower potion. "Ahh, you bitch!" trying  
as he might he could get up in time to catch her as she ran off into the dark. "..damn.."  
  
Run...run..was all she had in mind, running away from the harsh reality of her life, and the turn of events.  
First of her father who had totall control over her mother, and the fact that they abuse her in every  
which way. The only thing she had was her innocents, that worth more than anything else that she   
had with her. The dreams of being a custom maker was gone into bits as her father tore up the   
application and canceling the scholorship to get to the famous school in Tokyo.  
  
Gone...  
  
Sakura wasn't much help, the only advice she gave was to try to understand her parents, what good  
did that do. She had nothing, no friends, family, nothing but the clothes on her back and the innocents  
that her father was trying to take away. Run, run...  
  
Not knowing what to do she kept running, getting away from her heartless, abusive, and mean parents  
all she knew was to keep running.   
  
Grass, leaves, cold air, forest.  
  
'I'm a the woods, great Tomoyo, what are you doing in the woods, and how long have I been   
running?' she asked herself, but never stopped to look back, afraid that if she look back her father  
would catch up with her. "Keep running" she told herself.  
  
Unknown to her something was following her. Whispering quietly deciding which part of her body they  
would get, but never letting her out of their sight until they were ready to attack...  
  
Swift!  
  
With one slash Tomoyo fell on the ground, frozen in horror and whimper in pain. The extend they   
claws ready to rip her in halves.   
  
"Help.." Tomoyo whispered quietly, she tried to scream but her voice agained failer her like many times  
like this. "Oh god please help!" she finally able to yelled, and plead as the creature step closer.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
~~~~  
Close by, a sleeping feature could be seen in the dark, tired from the complex charm, Syaoran finally  
sat up hearing the called in plead of mercy. "What the hell?"  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Jumping quickly, and earning a rush of head ach, he ran to the voice, somewhat fimiliar. Seeing the   
back of the creature which had earlier been hurting him, Syaoran grab a stick closest to him and got  
a running start. "Got ya!" with a yell he jump directly over its' head plunging the sharp stick in center  
of it's head, recieving a satification amount of blood from the creature her jumped off. With a whimper  
and a loud drop, the monster was silence.  
  
"Why the hell did I do that before?, and using that crapy sword didn't help a fucking bit." about to   
turn away, he heard a small whimper. Turning to the sound he saw a girl about his age or younger,  
whimpering in fright, shirt torn a bit, exposing her bra, blood drop on her forehead, afew bruises.   
Fighting the earge to blush he step closer to her.  
  
"yo, what are you doing in this place in the dark? don't tell me the elders condem girls too?" recieving  
a silence from her, he wave his hand in front of her face.  
  
"w...wha..was.."  
  
"What was that?" she nodded  
  
"Oh just, a toy send by our elders to see if it would eat me by the end of the year...what are you doing  
here?and mostly, who are you?" Syaoran asked again  
  
"I..I..I'm ru..run..." she stuttered but was cut when Syaoran put his hand up.  
  
"Never mind, we're not going any where when you like this, come with me" he got up and put his hand  
out to help her up. Looking at his hand a moment, deciding if she could trust the stranger. "don't worry  
you can trust me" he gave her a reasuring smile as she took his hand, and guide her to where he  
had just rested, and began to gather dried wood.  
  
Amazed at what he was doing, Tomoyo watch as Syaoran began to hit sticks together, hopefully  
it would spark. But unfortunatly, he was too tired.  
  
"Damn" he sigh "should have taken those dame match!" in frustrations he messed his hair up.  
  
Giggles..  
  
"huh?..." Syaoran turned to his companion.  
  
Tomoyo too stunned and cover her mouth. 'I just notice I haven't don't that in a long while...' she though  
sadly.  
  
"Well, I guess this is as the best time as any for miracles to happen" putting his hands out infront of the  
fire would 'Okay, I believe in myself, I can do this, believe in the elements, got that!. what am I missing!'  
  
'Believe in the magic that flow through you, the powers in youself, and the power in the elements that  
you have, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, the basic elements that give life meanings, let them guide you to  
your destiny, have fate'  
  
'I understand' closing his eyes, Syaoran took a deep breath 'Believe in my powers, believe in elements,  
believe in fate!' Snapping his eyes quickly open "FIRE!" heat, burning, red light, orange mixed. 'I did  
it...' he though silently, before he fainted the dry wood began to heat up and finally burned.  
  
Fire  
  
Totally amazed Tomoyo grasp, when Syaoran suddenly fainted. 'Must have dained himself' and went  
to help him. Checking his forhead for temperature. "Your burning up!" Tomoyo exclaimed looking  
around for what she had in use, finding a pond near by she rip a piece of her dress and soak up some  
water. Running back to Syaoran she place the clothe on his head, wiping some sweats.  
  
"Under the light he looks..." she suddenly went stiffed at that though "I don't even know him...well he  
did save me...whatever" shaking her head, she place his head on her lap close by the fire and leaned  
herself against the tree. "I'll find out tomorrow."  
  
*****  
Continue  
  
Weird huh?..I though so.  
Please Review 


	3. Getting Closer

I still do not own Card Captor Sakura...it's still a wonders to me.  
  
I appologize to those who hate this new coupling, but if it make you feel any better I also like S+S.  
  
*******  
Getting Closer  
  
~~~Morning~~~  
  
The first sigh of morning arrived when the birds began singing, and the bit of light that shined through   
the tree. The night creatures hidded away from the sun as if it was fire trying to burn them a live. Bugs  
began their morning work, and their queen began to do what she usually does, sleep, and yell at her  
servant for their incompetants.  
  
A gentle wind blew the lock of hair away from Syaoran's eyes as he began to stirred awake. Not   
wanting to get out of his comfortable resting place, lied awake until something underneath his head   
began to move.  
  
"wah!" Syaoran quickly roled of Tomoyo's lap, and quickly got on to his foot.  
  
"hehe..don't worry we didn't do anything last night if that what you were thinking" she gently stood up  
and quietly look around.  
  
"err..um..what happen to me last night anyway?" he began wondering   
  
"After you made the fire, you fainted and you were burning up..." Syaoran took the clothe of his head,  
and looked at her questionly, and she nodded.  
  
"..Th..thanks" he blushed a bit after seeing her how short her dress now become after she rip that   
piece up, and gave it back to her, still he distant himself between her as if she was a monster that will  
jump on him in a second if he got to close, or that he doesn't trust himself close to her. 'Think what  
Sakura will think, me and her alone in her forest, she is so going to be mad.'  
  
"umm...do I know you?" Tomoyo step closer to him to have a better look.  
  
"You should..." he mumble, "I'm the one condem in this damn forest for helping the card mistress get  
back the clow card, damn them to not recognized a true wizard when they see one..." turning to her  
stunned face, full of shock "oh, and who are you? and why are you here? don't tell me the elders  
pick on girls too?"  
  
"Li?" she whispered  
  
"Yeah I know you're a Li, but what the rest of your name?" he looked at her again "Are you..."  
  
He was cut of when she suddenly jump on him and tightly hugged him.  
  
"Li, it me Tomoyo" finally letting go of him, smilling happily.  
  
"T..Tomoyo, what are you doing her? and what happen to you? more concernly what are you doing   
here?" totally stunned   
  
"I..I.." she though before she answered the question 'I don't want him knowing about me, I can't get   
him involve' "I kinda got lost, and tha monster attack me" she looked down as a frown from on her  
once beautiful face, now covered in bruises.  
  
"Well that explained how you look like hell..." he said offhandedly, recieving a slap on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks a lot" she gave a small laught, and she quickly bend over from the pain.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Syaoran went on one knee, look concernly at Tomoyo.  
  
"I never realized I had a cut on my back until now. It's fine, just a scratch." she put him gently away  
and tried to get up again but failed.  
  
"Well that's very convincing, let me see" she turn "well, to tell you the truth, it doesn't look so good."  
The cut was still bleeding, it's a wonder she hadn't die from losing so much blood that night. The cut  
a across her, not so deep but deep enough.  
  
"Really?" she was ready to cry "I'm so sorry Li, I didn't want to be a bother"  
  
He glared at her, that glar that always made her want to giggle "What are you talking about?, we're  
friends. And besides, I save your life before this...now stay still" closing his eyes, he began trailing  
his hand across her smooth skin, letting his magic flow, like a small waves from within him.   
  
The pain began to subside, and her bruises began to vanished. All there was, was the warmth of his  
handon her back, gently touching her, spreading the soft and warm feeling though her entire body.  
Just as soon as it began, it shortly stop. But his hand was still on her back, making her hair stand every  
which direction, jerking all her senses, but also making her tell him to leave it there forever.  
  
"That should do it..." with that he slowly began to get up." I'm going to get breakfast for us, why don't  
you got and umm..do whatever you do before breakfast.." he blush, recieving a small giggle from  
Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay Li, and thanks" she said and hurrily to the small pound.  
  
"She is going to be the death of me" with that though he laugh softly, and began his hunt.  
  
~~~15 minutes later~~~  
  
Back at the camp.  
  
'Figures, she's probably taking a bath, girls' Syaoran though as he put down two dead rabbits and the  
barries he had gathered. 'One thing about nature is that it provides food'  
  
"Now, I did this once, I can do it again" taking out his hand and concentrate "Fire!" heat, and pain  
began to gather in his hand as a ball of fire spread itself on the dry woods that he just gathered.  
  
Jumping up in the air happily "Finally" puting to the fire "I have made fire!" clapping, and giggles, with  
out turning "so happy you can join me Tomoyo."  
  
"hehe, you're a great liar Li" she smiled at him  
  
"Thanks, I tried" he looked back and smirk."Well, I'm about to make breakfast, wana help?"  
  
"Which consisted of?" she look aside where the rabbits laid quietly "Poor Mr. Rabbits,"  
  
"Well, we're just lucky, those poor rabbit aren't just normal rabbits, they run and jump faster than   
rabbit you ever seen. Ha, you can thanks the elder for that one too, damn them for making my life  
so miserable" he smirk again as he finish skinning the rabbits and put a stick through both and place  
them over the fire.   
  
"So how did you get here?" Tomoyo asked over the fire, staring at it as if it was a great show on TV.  
  
"To complicated for you to understand, and maybe I'll tell you when you grow up" he laugh as she  
threw a small stick at him.  
  
"We're the same age Li, and beside there is nothing too complicated for me to understand, well,   
almost anyway" she stare back to the fire, a small smile on her lip.  
  
"what do you mean almost?" he asked taking some barries and pass it to her.  
  
Takig a bite of some "Well, there's your and Sakura's love life that I don't understand" she giggled  
as she saw the blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
Sigh. "I don't understand it myself, to tell ya the truth, I never understand it from the begining" he lean  
on the tree for a support.  
  
"Well, it always come down to the fact that you love her or not?" she finally look up, and frown at him  
trying all her might to read his mind but it never work, he never show anything outside other then the  
stone face, that only sometimes smile or laugh.  
  
"I...I don't know" he frown.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I...I" he looked down in to the fire. "Umm..we'll talk about it later, breakfast is ready." he quickly  
grab the two stick from the fire and pass one over to her.  
  
"Okay," she whispered knowing that he did it on purpose and took a bite.  
  
"Sorry it's not the best breakfast in the world, but it's all that nature could provide" he said as he took  
a bite.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, I don't usually have this much to eat anyway" she spoke softly, as image  
of her own home where her father and mother never give much food to her eventhough they were  
rich. Starving her for days.  
  
"Your parents probably worry about you, I'm sorry" he looked down at his food "I promise to get  
you back to them soon"  
  
"Yeah..."she said quietly. They ate the rest of the food in silence.  
  
Taking out a medium size knife and thew it over the fire to Tomoyo's feet, "You better take that,  
it's about three day travel to the elder's shine, I have to report you to the elders, so they can take  
you home"  
  
"What about you?" Tomoyo asked picking up the knife and getting up.  
  
"I'll be fine, and I have to stay here after you're gone, they're not going to let me out anytime soon"  
looking over his shoulder as he stomped out the fire "Come on, it's almost noon, I don't want to   
walk noon time"  
  
"Why?" she step to his side after putting the knife aside.  
  
"Eventhough these trees provide some shade, the elders though they give me some heat to make life  
a little more difficult, it's how they train me they said, but I think they just want to have some fun."  
he smirk and began the long silent walk.  
  
That was after an hour pass when he heard humming.  
  
"What's that song?, it sound fimiliar" he turn to look at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, sorry.."  
  
"It's okay, I heard you had a great voice, I didn't know you can hum too" he gave her a small smile  
as she blush.  
  
".thanks, I think...I don't really know, I just know how it sound, but not the words." their was another  
silence, and she began to hum it again.  
  
'I just wish she could sing it, then I might be able to know what the song is called, it's so fimiliar it's  
driving me crazy'  
  
Trying to strike up a conversation "Hey Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah..." she looked over to him as they walk.  
  
"How was Sakura doing before you left, I mean Tokyo anyway?" he looked ahead as feeling began   
to build up.  
  
"Well, I called her sometimes, but never get to actually go to visit." she sigh softly "...as far as I know   
she is doing okay...I also heard she's going out with Eli" she spoke quietly as jelously began to pank  
up from her heart.  
  
"sorry..." he said, noticing how her voice began to change  
  
"Oh it's okay, I guess" she replied finally look up as tears were about to spilled from her eyes. "I guess  
I never realized how much I like him until I left, they both were lonely I guess, and Sakura deserve  
someone as good as him..." looking aside quickly, seeing the hurt in Syaoran's eyes she added "I'm  
so sorry Li, I didn't mean that"  
  
"No it's okay" still looking ahead, he smile sadly "I'm the one to be sorry, if I hadn't left he won't had  
Sakura, and I guess she deserve someone as great as he is. I didn't really think that she loves me   
anyway..." he looked down.  
  
"That's not true Li, I still believe she still loves you, it's just hard sometimes to tell what you're thinking,  
and it's not your fault that your family needes you...even if it means losing Sakura..." she smile at him  
again "..besides, it tells that you really care for you family to do something like that..."  
  
He laugh ironically "...only you think like that Tomoyo, not even my own mother care about me now,  
she did once, and then the card captoring incident happens."  
  
"I guess it's just how I am, even though no one ever thinks like me..." she said softly.  
  
"Don't feel bad for yourself just yet Tomoyo," he look up, and gave her a small smile "that why some  
people like me and Sakura like you...we need people like you to make our life happier, and always  
make things sounds better than it really is."  
  
"So I'm a show freak to you" she glared at him.  
  
"Not exactly a show freak, but a true friend..." he gave her a patt on the head, recieving a smile from  
her.  
  
"Thanks Li..." she walked closer to him.   
  
"Well, we better set up for camp, we wouldn't be able to walk at night anyway, and I think we miss  
lunch it looks like" as he look over his head, the stars were already up, shining in the night.  
  
"I haven't seen star as beautiful as these before." Tomoyo looked up as they began to gather woods.  
  
"That's because you probably live in the city...come on, we have to hurry and make fire." Syaoran  
began to put his wood, and Tomoyo's gathering in a pile and repeat what he did before.  
  
"Why are we in such a hurry?" she asked as she to a seat next to him on the fire.  
  
"because..." he stop as they heard of howls from something from the woods "that..." he said quietly  
standing up on ready.  
  
"What was that?" she inched closer to him.  
  
"Can't tell," he looked around "...first I though it was a man eating wolves, but then I find new things  
everyday, you can blame the elders for that one too."  
  
"Y..you mean they raised them?" she clings on his arm  
  
"Sure thing, but they never though about using it until I came a long, it's like I said, they wanted to  
have a little fun" he stepped aside from her and look at her questionly "You're not scare of little   
wolves are you?"  
  
"Of..of course I'm not..." she look around again.  
  
"well good, I have to go look for some food, just stay close to the fire, it chase away the wolves or  
whatever is out there, or not..." he whispered softly at the last statement, recieving a small slap in his  
arm, he laught at that.  
  
"Well just hurry, I hate being alone at night in the land of nowhere" she inch closer to the fire.  
  
"Don't worry, you have a knife, and after that slap you just gave me, I think you can help yourself..."  
he laugh again as she glared at him. "..be back in a while.." he wave as he walked way.  
  
~~~15 minutes later~~~  
  
"What's taking him so long? doesn't he know that I'm worrying like crazy about him?..." Tomoyo grasp  
shuting her lip tightly, 'Did I just say that out loud?'. sigh "What's the use? It's not like I like him like  
that, we're just friends, right?" before she could answer her own question, some rustle from the   
brushes startled her as she turn to it. "umm Li? is that you?..." to answer her question, a mountian  
lion stepped out of the brush, slowly advancing toward her, staring down her purple dark eyes with  
its' yellow cat eyes, licking it's lips.  
  
Totally frighten and amazed of the animal that just happens to be in this part of the woods, Tomoyo  
not once move, thinking it would attack if step or inch away.  
  
Slowly it took another step toward her almost at the reach of her. Unknown to it or Tomoyo, there  
was another animal seeking for food ready to jump on it, at any moment. Creating a distration,  
Syaoran tossed a small stone aside, making the mountain lion look away from Tomoyo and using that  
distration to jump on it, and toss it aside like a rage doll.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whisper quietly  
  
"y..yeah, I'm are right..." still looking at the mountain lion who just began to get up ready to rip apart  
who ever that toss him aside.  
  
"I don't think I can fight him in close hand in hand fight what do you think?" he side smile at her, trying  
to cheer her up a bit.  
  
"n..no, I think not..what are we going to do? It looks pretty mad" Tomoyo innerly smile at the though  
of Syaoran trying to cheer her up in the time of such crisis.  
  
"Well, talking to him is out of question so..." closing his eyes he began to concentrate.  
  
"What ever you what to do, do it NOW!" Tomoyo yelled as the beast took a running start and jump.  
  
"EARTH!" the ground several yard from them began to shake, as it rose into a long spike shooting up   
into the air.  
  
Not knowing it was soon his, the lion lick its mouth once again before the spike went through his   
head, and he fell on the ground with a sickening sound.  
  
"Is..is it dead?"  
  
"I think it is..." Syaoran walked over to it. "Might as well use him for dinner, and save some fore later,  
hate to waste something like this."  
  
"o..okay" she swallow, seeing all this blood make her want to throw up.  
  
"Oh you don't look so good, are you okay?" Syaoran walked toward her checking her forhead.   
"You feel a little hot, lay down a bit, dinner will be ready soon. I'll wake you up when it's ready"  
  
"Since when did you become a mother Li?" She smile at him, making him blushed a little.  
  
"I'm not a mother, besides, if I'm anything, I rather be a father" he smile sadly."...and I'll have to be  
as soon as I'm marry, you don't know how pushy those elders are"  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll have a great wife" she closed her eyes.  
  
"At least that what you and they though when they picked Meiling to be my future wife." He smirk at  
the though of Meiling. "..and when I cancle our marriage, you should have seen how mad they were."  
  
"Well I think they made a mistake about having Meiling marrying you, you two have nothing in   
common, unlike Sakura and you, now that's a set up" she lay her side looking across the fire.  
  
"well, I guess..." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"What do you me 'I guess'? I though you guys were perfect for each other."  
  
"not that I don't like her, it's just that other than card captoring, we totally have nothing in common, I  
knew that me and her have different destiny, that she deserve more than me, and besides, I knew  
that somewhere out there she would find some else that would love her like she love him. From  
the first day I dated her, I knew that one day I would leave her, I just never though it would so soon."  
He continue his work as he talked and the food was almost ready.  
  
"That was so deep Li, when did you talk like that?" Tomoyo sniff as she sat up.  
  
"That's one thing you don't know about me.." he smile at her sadly. "I usually never talk like this to  
anyone other than my sisters, or occasionally Sakura when she's in the mood other than making out"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Well you're just going to open up to me more, and don't worry, you'll find someone"  
  
"And so will you, so don't fret about losing the loser Eli, he's not good enough for you anyway" Syaoran  
laugh.  
  
"Thanks Li..." she blushed. "But I don't think Sakura's going to like it if you flirt with me"  
  
"Like you said, Sakura's really has Eli to think about, I don't think she going to care" he gave her a  
small smile "and besides, I don't flirt, I state the out right facts" he laugh as she blushed again "Well  
dinner's ready"  
  
"Great, I'm starving" they quietly ate and turned in for the night close to the fire.  
  
~~~About midnight~~~  
  
"no..no..please don't, dady, please don't, don't hurt me...no.."  
  
"Tomoyo are you okay?" Syaoran asked setting up and move closer.  
  
"No. Don't, please don't touch me dady, please..." tear slowly, silently dipped down her face.  
  
Gently wiping the tear off of her face, Syaoran laid her head on his lap, slowly not awaking her.  
"It's okay Tomoyo, it's alright, I'm here for you...your safe" with that he gently touch her cheek   
smoothly, calming her as she clings on his arm. 'She look so helpless, innocent, like Sakura...' smiling  
softly at that though "At least you guys have something in common."  
  
Hugging her closer to his chest breathing her hair. 'I know I shouldn't take advantage of her like this  
but, oh god, she smell so good.'  
  
"Under the moon light you look so different Tomoyo, and unlike Sakura, you know how harsh things  
really are, but never whin about it. As innocent as you look, I know you know more than you let out."  
Syaoran sigh "I just wish you can tell me so I can help."  
  
"I..can't get you involve Syaoran, I can't let him hurt you too, I care too much about you for him to  
hurt you or anyone else I care about" she quietly whispered, not knowing that she said out loud  
in her sleep.  
  
Syaoran smiled down at her as rest on his chest now hugging him closely. "I'll never let anyone hurt  
you again, and who ever he is, he'll pay for messing with a girl as gentle as you are.." he quietly   
hold her head closer, smoothing her hair at the same time.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran" she breath out resting her head further into his chest, and making him lean more  
onto the tree.   
  
For the rest of the night they stay in each other's arm, unknown to Tomoyo, that they both would  
soon to fall for each other.  
  
********  
  
Continue  
  
Please R+R 


End file.
